99 Alasan
by yuuna hihara
Summary: Rukia memberikan 99 alasan mengapa hubungan diantara mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil. Dan Ichigo selalu memberikan jawaban di setiap alasan tersebut...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Rukia memberikan 99 alasan mengapa hubungan diantara mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil. Dan Ichigo selalu memberikan jawaban di setiap alasan tersebut...

**Disclaimer**: Saya bukan pemilik Bleach, dan Fic ini punyanya : **Makoshark** Yuu hanya mentransletenya kedalam Bahasa Indonesia tentunya dengan Ijin sang empunya fic XD.. Jadi Fic ini Bukan punya Yuuna Hihara. Sekali lagi saya hanya menterjemahkannya untuk IR FC

**Rate: T ***asli nya sih K tapi menurut Yuu T lebih baik *

**99Alasan**

**(**1-20**)**

"Ini tidak dapat berjalan dengan baik."

"Mengapa?"

**1. Hidup**

"Aku tidak hidup"

"Aku tidak akan hidup jika kau tidak ada di sampingku"

**2. Tinggi**

"Kau terlalu tinggi. Aku harus mengadahkan leherku setiap kali aku ingin menciummu"

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah kotak"

**3. kakak**

"Nii-sama membencimu"

"Berikan nama seseorang yang disukai oleh kakakmu"

**4. Cemberut**

"Kau itu selalu cemberut"

"Aku akan tersenyum untukmu"

**5. Muda**

"Kau itu terlalu muda"

"Aku sudah cukup berumur untuk minum, mengemudi dan memberikan suaraku di dunia ini. Dan juga untuk bertarung di duniamu"

"Aku terlalu tua"

" Itu adalah alasan Perogatif seorang wanita untuk tidak memberitahukan usianya yang sebenarnya"

**7. Chappy**

"Kau membenci Chappy si Kelinci"

"Aku bersedia untuk berkorban. Aku akan menggambar Chappy di seprai"

**8 Orihime**

"Orihime itu temanku"

"Dia temanku juga. Dan karena dia teman kita aku tahu pasti dia menginginkan kita untuk bahagia"

**9. Berbahaya**

"Menjadi Shinigami itu sangat berbahaya. Salah satu dari kita dapat terbunuh kapanpun."

"Itu ASemua alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu selama waktu yang kita miliki.""

**10. Penuaan**

"Tubuh manusiamu akan menua mengikuti berjalannya waktu. Sedangkan penampilanku akan tetap sama."

"Bagus. Itu membuktikan ketikan aku berusia 80 tahun aku masih mempunyai istri yang cantik dan seksi. "

**11. Kapten Ukitake**

"Kapten Ukitake, dia sakit. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya"

"Rukia, dengan Kiyone dan Sentaro berada di sisinya, dia tidak membutuhkan bantuan lagi. Jika Ia masih membutukannya itu pertanda bahwa Ia akan meninggal."

**12. Pendapat**

"Kita berdebat terlalu banyak,"

"Kita tidak akan berdebat sekarang, Jika saja kau setuju untuk bersamaku."

**13. Tidur**

"Kau adalah orang yang suka bangun pagi. Sedangkan aku ingin lebih lama tidur."

"Jika kau bersama denganku. Aku rasa tidak masalah jika aku berada lebih lama di tempat tidur."

**14. Ayah**

"Ayahmu terang saja terkadang dia membuatku takut."

"Dia menakutiku juga."

**15. Film**

"Aku menyukai komedi romantis dan kau menyukai film action."

"Itu gambaran yang banyak terjadi pada setiap pasangan di dunia."

**16. Bunga**

"Kau tidak tahu apa bunga kesukaanku."

"Aku dapat mencarinya. Rukia, Apa bunga kesukaan mu?

**17. Ingin**

"Kita mempunyai banyak perbedaan di dalam memiliki keinginan Ichigo."

"Tidak, kita memiliki banyak kesamaan. Hanya kau tidak mau mengakuinya!"

**18. Rumor**

"Semua orang akan membicarakan tentang hubungan kita."

"Mereka sudah melakukannya."

**19. Klan Kuchiki**

"Kau harus bertahan dengan Klan Kuchiki, termasuk para tetua."

"Berikan saja aku minuman alkohol sebelum menghadiri setiap pertemuan dan aku akan baik-baik saja."

**20. Colours**

"Oranye dan Hitam sangat tidak cocok"

"Hitam hanya satu-satunya warna yang cocok dengan Oranye. Apakah kau pernah melihat Harimau bewarna Oranye dan hijau?"

**TBC**

**(^/\^) Selamat Idul Fitri Mohon maaf lahir dan Batin (^/\^)**

Hallo Minna kali ini Yuu datang dengan fic baru *yang lama masih dalam proses XD* , Seperti disclaimer sebelumnya, fic ini bukanlah buatan Yuuna melainkan buatan Makoshark =)) Yuu sudah mendapatkan ijin untuk mentranslete fic ini kedalam bahasa Indonesia ^^ yang mau melihat versi aslinya bisa dilihat di .net/s/7063573/1/99_Reasons ^^ Menurut Yuu fic ini sangat keren mangkanya Yuu berani PM Mako-san dan meminta ijin XD nah Minna Minta reviewnya please :D...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Rukia memberikan 99 alasan mengapa hubungan diantara mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil. Dan Ichigo selalu memberikan jawaban di setiap alasan tersebut...

**Disclaimer**: Saya bukan pemilik Bleach, dan Fic ini punyanya : **Makoshark** Yuu hanya mentransletenya kedalam Bahasa Indonesia tentunya dengan Ijin sang empunya fic XD.. Jadi Fic ini Bukan punya Yuuna Hihara. Sekali lagi saya hanya menterjemahkannya untuk IR FC

**Rate: T ***asli nya sih K tapi menurut Yuu T lebih baik *

**99Alasan**

**(**20-30**)**

**21. Romance**

"Aku menginginkan hal-hal romantis."

"Aku dapat memberikan penggalan kata-kata dari Shakespeare."

**22. Manis**

"Aku tidak manis, atau ramah, ataupun tegar."

"Itu bukanlah tipe seseorang yang aku butuhkan."

**23. Hollow**

"Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Hollow di dalam tubuhmu tentang ini?."

"Kau akan menemukan seorang ratu yang sempurna."

**24. Gambaran**

"Kau bepikir bahwa gambaranku itu buruk."

"Aku akan bayar kursus untukmu."

**25. Renji**

"Renji mencintaiku."

"Begitu juga aku."

** Depan**

"Mengapa kau membuang masa depanmu untukku?."

"Aku tidak membuang masa depanku. Aku mendapatkannya."

**27. Soul Society**

"Soul Society tidak akan membiarkan ini."

"Aku tidak meminta persetujuaan mereka."

**28. Cantik**

"Aku tidak cantik seperti model yang ada di majalah yang kaupunya."

"Pertama, Aku bukanlah seorang pria yang hanya tertarik pada wanita dengan tubuh mereka. Kedua, kau sudah mempunyai tubuh seorang wanita asli, tidak seperti boneka Barbie, dan aku suka itu."

**29. Karin**

"Karin sepertinya tidak menyukaiku."

"Yah sepertinya Byakuya akan menemukan seseorang yang cara berpikirnya sama dengannya."

**30. Suka mengatur**

"Aku dapat menjadi seorang yang suka mengatur, menganggu dan belum dewasa atau labil."

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya meskipun dengan fakta-fakta itu."

**A/n: ** Yuhuu minna :D maafkan Yuuna yang terlambat untuk update fic ini dan kali ini juga emang 10 alasan tapi Yuu usahakan agar segera update setelah UTS (tgl 1 Oktober) :D terima kasih untuk para readers Yuuna tersayang cukup ini saja dari Yuuna. At the Last "Mind to RnR?" xD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: Rukia memberikan 99 alasan mengapa hubungan diantara mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil. Dan Ichigo selalu memberikan jawaban di setiap alasan tersebut...

**Disclaimer**: Saya bukan pemilik Bleach, dan Fic ini punyanya : **Makoshark** Yuu hanya mentransletenya kedalam Bahasa Indonesia tentunya dengan Ijin sang empunya fic XD.. Jadi Fic ini Bukan punya Yuuna Hihara. Sekali lagi saya hanya menterjemahkannya untuk IR FC

**Rate: T ***asli nya sih K tapi menurut Yuu T lebih baik *

**99Alasan**

**(**31-50**)**

**31. Anak perempuan**

"Ayahmu berpikir bahwa aku adalah putri ketiganya"

"Dan itu akan lebih mudah baginya untuk menghubahnya menjadi 'menantunya' "

**32. Ichiruki**

" "Orang-orang mulai menggabungkan beberapa nama kita menjadi singkatan yang aneh seperti IchiRuki"

"Itu terdengar lebih baik daripada IchiHime atau RenRuki"

**33. Kon**

"Kon akan cemburu"

"Jadi kita harus memastikan bahwa kita menemukan sebuah boneka kelinci untuknya nanti"

**34. Cinta**

"Kau baru berumur 18 tahun, bagaimana kau tahu bahwa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadaku?"

"Aku tahum aku selalu memikirkanmu setiap hari. Aku mengetahuinya ketika aku melihatmu di hari-hariku aku merasa bahwa hariku lebih cerah. Dan perlu kau kethaui bahwa aku akan mati demimu, dan akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku untuk hidup denganmu. Dan jika itu bukanlah cinta aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan itu"

**35. Species**

"Secara teknis kita ini adalah dua spesies yang berbeda"

"Secara teknis kita ini hanya berbeda ras, karena kita ini masih muda dan subur sehingga dapat menghasilkan benih muda" (a/n: Author ngakak baca yang ini)

**36. Ibu**

"Apakah kau pikir ibumu akan menerimaku?"

"Aku pikir Ibuku akan menyukai cara-caramu membuatku tersenyum"

**37. Kaien**

"Aku tidak dapat mengingkari fakta bahwawajahmu miip dengan mantan wakil kaptenku itulah pada awalnya itulah bahwa aku menyukaimu"

"Kau berkata _pada awalnya. _Dan itu bukan alsan untuk kau menyukaiku sekarang"

**38. Manusia**

"Manusia itu berpikiran kecil dan sempit terkadang kejam"

"Itu terdengar seperti kau menggambarkan sosok shinigami kepada ku"

**39. Mimpi**

"Ketika aku membayangkan diriku sedang jatuh cinta ini bukanlah seperti diriku sendiri"

"Tidak. Aku rasa ini lebih baik"

**40. Glee**

"Aku suka mendengarkan Glee sepanjang waktu"

"Tak masalah, Dengak Kon, Ayah dan dirimu berada di sekitarku aku sudah dibiasakan mendengarkan suara-suara berisik"

**41. Musim Dingin**

"Kau membenci musim dingin dan udara dingin"

"Ya, jadi aku berpikir akan sangat menyenangkan Ketika suatu saat aku mempunyai seseorang untuk berbagi kehangatan di kasur denganku sepanjang malam di musim dingin"

**42. Wanita**

"Aku pikir Kau takut dengan wanita"

"Yang aku takutkan adalah wanita gila _ehm_ Seperti Yourichi _ehm_ Matsumoto, yang mempunyai tujuan hidup untuk meyiksaku dan mempermalukanku"

**43. Bangsawan**

"Kau bukankah priabangsawan yang orang harapkan untuk menikah dengan saya"

"Dan kau bukanlah tipikal nona bangsawan"

**44. Layak**

"Kakakku berpikir kau masih belum layak untuku"

"Dan dia benar, Dan aku akan bersedia untuk menghabiskan seluruh hidupku untuk membuktikan bahwa dia salah

**45. Kubo**.

"Ternyata ada seorang Pria yang bernama Tite Kubo yang dapat mengatur semuanya untuk kita dapat bertemu ataupun bersatu"

"Ayolah Kubo! Kami akan menulis takdir kami sendiri"

**46. Berbelanja **

"Aku akan membuatmu menemaniku berbelanja sepanjang hari"

"Itu mungkin yang terbaik. Sebab jika kau hanya sendiri di mall orang akan berpikir bahwa ada seseorang yang meninggalkan anak kecil disana"

**47. Normal **

"Ini akan mengubah kehidupan normalmu"

"Hidupku sudah tidak normal ketika kau mulai memasuki kehidupanku"

"Kau tidak bisa menari"

"90% populasi pria di dunia inipun tidak dapat melakukannya"

**49. Dunia**

"Bagaimana jika tiba waktunya ketika kau harus menyerahkan duniamu padaku?"

"Rukia, kaulah duniaku"

**50. Pendapat orang-orang**

"Kau harus bertahan ketika semua orang mengatakan "Sudah kubilang kan?"

"Itu lebih baik daripada harus menyesal dikemudian hari"

_**Special Thanks for**_

_**Euriko Ohane**__**, **__**Wi3nter**__**, **__**Ame Kuroyuki**__**, **__**nenk rukiakate**__**, **__**Hiruma Enma 01**__**, **__**Astrella Lynn Kurosaki**__**, **__**Hikari-Kiddo**__**, ika chan, **__**ariadneLacie**__**, **__**aravol JR**__**, **__**beladelante**__**, **__**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**__**, **__**Reizuki Judas Gazeboo**__**, **__**Sabaku no Rei**__**, **__**vampire chappy 15 tidak login X9, ryuzaki shirosaki nisa, **__**Nakamura Chiaki**__**, **__**Yunisygichigo, **__**anggur malam**__**, **__**Mn ju, **__**Hujan**__**, **__**Jee-zee Eunry**__**, **__**Zanpaku nee, **__**Melody Valentine**__**, **__**kuroi sora**_

_Yuuna said:_

Yosh minna arigatou bagi yang mau menunggu fic Yuuna ini . Mulai chapter ini sampai beberapa chapter terdepan akan Yuuna berikan 20 alasan di setiap chapter

Yuuna mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi readers dan author-author yang mau memberikan review kepada fic-fic Yuuna maaf kalau Yuuna lama update selain WB Yuuna juga sudah kelas 3 jadi harus pandai-pandai mengatur waktu *malah curhat* hehe sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya. Bersediahkan readers dan para author memberikan review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary**: Rukia memberikan 99 alasan mengapa hubungan diantara mereka tidak akan pernah berhasil. Dan Ichigo selalu memberikan jawaban di setiap alasan tersebut...

**Disclaimer**: Saya bukan pemilik Bleach, dan Fic ini punyanya : **Makoshark** Yuu hanya mentransletenya kedalam Bahasa Indonesia tentunya dengan Ijin sang empunya fic XD.. Jadi Fic ini Bukan punya Yuuna Hihara. Sekali lagi saya hanya menterjemahkannya untuk IR FC

**Rate: T ***asli nya sih K tapi menurut Yuu T lebih baik *

**99Alasan**

**(**50-70**)**

**50. Menertawakan**

"Kita harus menghadapi orang-orang yang akan selalu mengatakan '_sudah kubilang kan?'_."

"Itu lebih baik daripada menyesal kemudian"

**51. Hewan peliharaan **

"Aku ingin hewan peliharaan"

"Baiklah, apapun asal jangan kucing. Yoruichi telah memasukan ku dalam kehidupannya"

**52. ****Uang **

"Asal kau tahu Aku akan menghabiskan banyak uangmu"

"Jika itu akan membuatmu bahagia maka aku lebih memilih merelakan semua uang itu"

**53. Valentine's Day**

" "Aku berharap akan diperlakukan bagai Ratu pada hari Valentine dan hari Romantis lainnya"

" Rukia aku telah dan akan melakukannya setiap hari"

**54. Melindungi**

"Kau terlalu overprotective"

"Aku selalu melindungi apapun yang berarti bagiku"

**55. Aneh**

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir bahwa aneh bagi kita jika menjalin hubungan karena aku sudah berumur 150 tahun lebih tua darimu?"

"Mengingat fakta bahwa aku dapat melihat roh, memegang sebuah pedang yang besar, seseorang yang dapat berubah menjadi kucing, dan mempunyai inner berupa hollow. Tidak! Aku pikir tidak akan ada yang aneh dalam hubungan kita"

**56. ****Bagian **

"Aku masih mempunyai kewajibanku di Soul Society. Aku akan pergi kesana dan menghabiskan banyak waktuku disana"

"Itu dapat diterima. Asalkan aku tahu pasti bahwa kau akan kembali"

**57. Pertanyaan**

"Kamu harus bertahan dengan menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan dariku seperti _'apakah baju ini membuatku terlihat lebih gemuk?'_

"Beruntunglah aku karena itu akan selalu menjadi pertanyaan yang mudah untuk dijawab"

**58. Memasak **

"Aku tidak dapat memasak"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir sekalipun membiarkanmu mendekati kompor"

**59. Mengingat**

"Kau itu mempunyai masalah dalam mengingat segala sesuatunya seperti wajah orang dan namanya, bagaimana kau akan mengingat sesuatu yang penting seperti ulang tahunku dan hari jadi kita?"

"Rukia aku tidak akan melupakan segalanya tentangmu."

**60. Tradisi**

"Kakakku tidak akan membiarkanku untuk memberikan nama anak laki-laki kita sebelum dia."

"Baiklah, tapi sebaiknya Ia tidak pergi kepada Rumpelstiltskin untuk meminta nama kepada putra sulung kita"

**61. Manga**

"Aku suka manga horro rdan kau suka Shonen."

"Baik, maka kita tidak perlu berbagi."

**62. ****Keras kepala**

"Kita berdua adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala."

"Ya, dan hari ini aku akan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku dapat menjadi lebih keras kepala daripada kau."

"Kau membeci hujan, dan aku tidak apakah aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk dapat selalu membuatmu tegar dalam menghadapinya"

"Rukia,dengan kau berada disini itu sudah cukup untuk menghentikan hujan di hatiku"

**64 Bereproduksi**

"Bagaimana jika shinigami dan manusia tidak dapat mempunyai anak?

"Rukia ,dengan aku hidup disini sudah membuktikan bahwa shinigami dan manusia dapat mempunyai anak"

**65. ****Membagi**

"Aku sangat memburuk dalam hal berbagi cerita"

"Itu tak apa. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk berbagi denganku"

**66. ****Anak**

"Aku mempunyai Karir. Aku belum siap untuk mempunyai anak"

"Hey! Aku masih 19! Aku juga belum siap untuk mempunyai anak. Tetapi suatu saat di masa depan dimana kita sudah siap akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita mempunyai Rukia dan Ichigo mini yang berlari kemana-mana"

**67. Bekas Luka**

"Setiap kali melihat bekas lukamu aku merasa bersalah"

"Tidak. Aku melihatnya sebagai salah satu tanda bahwa aku mampu untuk melindungi orang yang kucinta"

**68. ****Pangkat**

"Aku seorang wakil-kapten dan kau adalah seorang shinigami penggganti. Apakah kau akan merasa baik-baik saja menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang lebih tinggi (dalam hal pangkat) darimu"

"Itu adalah hal yang biasa didalam menjalin hubungan. Sang wanita mengalahkan sang pria"

**69. **Nekrofilia

"Secara teknis ini akan membuat kau seperti _Nekrofilia*_"

"Sebenarnya secara Ilmiah necrofilia adalah seseorang yang jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sudah meninggal (mayat) . Ini bukan tentang mencintai orang yalng sudah meningg tetapi ini tentang aku yang jatuh cinta denganmu"

**70. ****Mengubah**

"Ini tidak akan mengubah apapun"

"Jadi ini akan menjadi suatu perubahan besar? Kau telah menjadi pusat kehidupanku sejak aku berusia 15 tahun, dan aku sudah menjadi sebagian besar bagian dari hidupmu. Ini tidak akan mengubah apapun hanya menjadikannya lebih resmi"

**TBC**

_**Cuap-cuap dari Yuu **_

Hola Minna Ogenkidesuka? Yuuna comeback here ^^ yeay *bawa pompom* *dilempar Bom* XD baiklah setelah sekian lama kita tidak berjumpa yuu hadir –emang masih ada yang ingat *?* dengan membawa fic comeback "99 reasons" ahkirnya Yuu sudah menyelesaikan Ujian Nasional dengan baik dan pertempuran selanjutnya adalah hasil UN dan Undangan univ yuu mohon doa restunya ( -/\-) Yuu mau mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para readers dan author-author senior yang selalu mendukung yuu dalam kritikan atas semua fanfic yang yuu buat selama ini, fic ini sebagai tanda kembalinya Yuu dari masa Hiatus :D semoga yuu masih dapat menulis dan menyelesaikan seluruh fic Yuu sedang proses terhadap fanfic yuu yang lain dan sepertinya banyak author baru ya? Yuu sangant bersyukur semoga FBI (Fandom Bleach Indonesia) khususnya fic IchiRukia :p dapat terus berjalan dengan baik dengan ada atau tidaknya Yuu di dunia fanfic. Ingatlah bahwa Author yang bernama Yuuna Hihara akan selalu belajar dan mendukung perkembangan fanfiksi ^^ Yup sekian cuaap-cuap dari Yuuna see U next chapter maaf kalau ada kesalahan dan terima kasih atas dukungannya saya cinta kalian ^^

**Special Thanks**

Emiko Aine

Nameless from North

Grey'Sweet'Blue

Jee-zee Eunry

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Kurosaki OrangeBerry

sarsaraway20

nenk rukiakate

Kurosaki Kuchiki

via-sasunaru

blue teapot

Kita Aizawa

amexki chan

MrsGoldenweek


End file.
